


Bend and Break

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will bend before he breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend and Break

**Author's Note:**

> For the Live Journal comm, bsg_pornbattle: the prompt was _Laura/Gaius: humiliation, in the brig, I burned your book, everybody out, I hate you, we're the same, frauds_.

"Everybody out," Laura orders; and slowly the marines walk single-file out of the brig into the hallway. Laura looks to Saul, and he nods.

"I'll take care of it," Saul prays that Bill will forgive both of them for what she is about to do. He touches her shoulder, thinking that somehow it will convey what he is thinking, and she knows. Laura slips her shoes off, choosing to be barefoot as Baltar watches her.

She pushes the jail door open and closes it behind her. Baltar's hands are restrained behind him; he's no threat to her.

"You and I both know why I am here," Laura starts out, closing the space between them.

"Do I?"

"We're the same, you and I," she tries to smile as she stands in front of him, his hands behind his back, and hers unbuttoning the blazer she walked in with. She gently drops the blazer to the floor, leaving her top half in nothing but a bra and a tank, "Deep down, we're both politicians with an agenda who know exactly what to say, and when to say it."

"You mean frauds?" Baltar watches as she hikes up her skirt high enough to know that it's indecent and unlikely anything he has ever seen her do. "Because the way I see it, you are no more truthful in your decisions about the good of this Fleet than I am."

She settles down on his lap as though she's riding a horse, one leg on each side of him. "The only difference is, you have the Admiral's bed, and I'm in the brig."

"Jealous? After all, my bed now is not nearly as nice as the one you had on Colonial One… Oh, don't worry, I frakked the Admiral all over it before I had it destroyed," Laura pulls the tank over her head as she straddles him, leaving her bra and cleavage exposed to him. She feels his pants tighten ever so slightly, and she rolls her hips gently against him as he tries not to groan.

Laura knows the reaction she's getting out of him, and it shows through her smile. "We're about to settle this little game of ours, Doctor. You and I, right here, right now."

"I'm not responsible for New Caprica."

"I never said you were," Laura grins. "Unless of course, you can somehow miraculously shape shift into the likes of that tall blonde Cylon model that you like frakking around with. As kinky as that sounds, I think that's a stretch, even for you."

"Obviously, stress has caused you to lose your rationality," Baltar says as her lips immediately land on his neck, biting down hard enough that he knows she's left a mark. "I don't… hate you…"

"But I hate you, just so we have that out of the way." She pulls his face front and center of her as she tilts her head. "Tell me, Doctor… Are you always this inarticulate when a woman is pressed against your groin?"

Her eyebrows raise, and she leans in closely to whisper hot into his ear, "Or is it just because you know I have something you want?"

"Something I want?" Baltar chokes on his words; for his mind is everywhere and nowhere as her hand slips down between them.

"I all ready burned your book," Laura grins, taking nips at his ear before moving lower. Laura rubs with even pressure, feeling the bulge grow under her fingers. "And made sure you'll never find the ashes."

"What do you want from me?" Baltar bites down on his bottom lip, the tears in his eyes, trying not to give in to the sensations that she's creating. All he wants right now is to be left alone; without reprieve. "Haven't I suffered enough humiliation?"

The last thing he needs is arousal with Laura Roslin on his lap, and that's exactly what she's doing to him, and he's struggling to ignore it.

"To torture you until you break," Laura's staring at his mouth, thinking for a moment before lunging at him, tongue entering and exploring and leaving as he tries not to inhale her taste as she pulls back. "Which believe me, will compare to nothing that the Cylons did on New Caprica."

With that, Laura stands up, grabbing her clothes as Baltar watches her leave.


End file.
